Sword Art Deadline
by skycertos
Summary: AU. Kayaba Akihiko traps one hundred thousand players into his virtual game of death. If players can clear all 100 floors, or if government hackers can fully shut down the game servers, Kayaba will set the players free. Otherwise, all NerveGears will explode, killing the wearer and anyone near them. The deadline is exactly 365 days. The time starts NOW. Featuring smart!Kayaba.
1. Chapter 0: A Letter From Kayaba Akihiko

_Author's Note: This is an Alternate Universe fiction, so things are changed slightly from canon. Kayaba Akihiko is more ambitious and much more cunning. Furthermore, Kayaba is not playing as Heathcliff, but instead remains offline, staying at his home in the Japanese countryside. Lastly, the stakes of winning and losing the game have been raised significantly._

 _That's all for now. Hope you will enjoy my take on Sword Art Online!_

* * *

 **Press Release from «Argus Technologies» on «Argus Official Website»**

 **Date: September 1** **st** **, 2022**

A warm greeting to all. This is an update on the development progress of «Sword Art Online». I am Kayaba Akihiko from the development team, and I have some exciting news to share.

As of last night, the one-month Closed Beta for «Sword Art Online» has officially come to an end. On behalf of «Argus Technologies», I thank everyone who has helped to test the game, as well as everyone who has supported us in the development of this game.

I am very excited to announce that «Sword Art Online» will be skipping the «Open Beta» phase of development, and will be going straight to «Full Release». The original release was slated for November 6th, 2022, however, the date of release has been pushed back to **31** **st** **December 2022, at** **23** **00h Pacific Time (UTC -7)**. At that time, «Sword Art Online» will officially go live worldwide.

The release date has been postponed due to our desire to include a new and much needed function into the game. «Argus Technologies» has recently developed a groundbreaking software called the «Real-Time Universal Translation Engine», or «ReUniTE» for short. «ReUniTE» is an Artificial Intelligence which can seamlessly translate any written, typed or spoken language in its database. When «ReUniTE» has been successfully integrated into the game, any player across the globe will be able to understand each other, no matter which country they are from, or what language they speak. As such, «Sword Art Online» will be the world's first international game.

We have also listened to your feedback about the high price of «Sword Art Online». After many discussions with the development and marketing teams, we at «Argus Technologies» have decided to scrap the existing revenue model. **Now** **, «Sword Art Online» will be free-to-play for everyone across the globe.** However, because of the resource-intensive nature of the «Sword Art Online», it will only be supported on the «NerveGear» console manufactured by «Argus Technologies». We understand that the cost of the «NerveGear» is prohibitive for most gamers. So, «Argus Technologies» will be offering a limited-time 90% discount on the price of any «NerveGear» bought from official stores between September 1st 2022 and November 31st 2022, while stocks last. For those who have purchased «NerveGears» prior to this date, an «Argus Store» voucher of the same value has been sent to your «Argus Store» account. Micro-transactions will be enabled in-game. However, 90% of the profits will go towards the prize pool of a certain competition.

Finally, an «Opening Ceremony» will be held at the «Central Plaza» of the «Starting City» on **1st January 2023, at 0000h Pacific Time (UTC -7)** , to welcome the New Year and the new players of «Sword Art Online». The «Opening Ceremony» will be followed by a special surprise event, where the previously mentioned competition will be explained. Due to server constraints, only 100,000 players will be allowed to connect to the server at the time of the «Opening Ceremony». If you are too late, or if you are unable to purchase a «NerveGear», fret not - the «Opening Party» will be livestreamed on the «Argus Technologies» website. In fact, the livestream will be active as long as «Sword Art Online» is up and running, so please feel free to tune in.

It has been a pleasure developing this game for all of you. I hope to see you at the Opening Party! Bring your swords, and prepare for a truly life-changing experience in a game which will go down in history.

 _Kayaba Akihiko  
_ _Development Director  
_ _«Sword Art Online»_


	2. Chapter 1: Trap

**7:59AM, 1st January, 2023 (Japan Time)  
Kawagoe City, Saitama Prefecture, Japan**

Kirigaya Kazuto fidgeted as he lay on his bed, one eye on the clock. There was one minute remaining.

He'd been waiting four months for this moment. When the «Beta Test» had ended, and his «character» was reset, he'd felt a strange sense of emptiness. It was like the «virtual world» that he'd left behind was somehow more real than the real world. Like it was more _right_ , though he boy couldn't quite figure out why.

Soon, "Kirigaya Kazuto" would cease to exist. At least until the «NerveGear» was off.

Ten seconds left...

Five...

Three... Two... One...

"Link, Start!"

And «Kirito» was back.

* * *

There was a momentary jerk, as if a thousand invisible hands had tugged him skyward. It was quickly replaced by a familiar floating sensation. Thousands of colorful streaks flashed past Kirito, as if he were in a spaceship and soaring through a galaxy of stars. After a few seconds, the lights faded. Kirito expected a pop-up to appear to request for his login credentials, but none did. Instead, a smooth female voice spoke.

"Welcome to «Sword Art Online». My name is «System Y», your personal assistant. You can activate me by calling my name, or by selecting my icon in the «Menu»."

Hm, that was new. Evidently «Argus Technologies» had used the four-month break to implement some new features. But "System Y"? That was a strange name, even for a program.

"Facial scan complete. Data from «Beta Test» retrieved. Would you like to re-use your previous avatar?"

Well, that would save some time. "Sure, why not?"

"Alright. Welcome, «Kirito». Arriving at «Starting City». Don't miss the «Opening Ceremony» at midnight!"

This «System Y» thing was _good_.

* * *

 **2300h, 31st December, 2022 (Server Time)  
«Starting City», «Floor 1», «Aincrad»**

Kirito found himself exploding into existence with a shower of blue polygons, several centimeters above the ground. He dropped lightly to his feet. He was already appreciating the strength of his «body» compared to his strength in the real world.

He looked around, expecting to see the same «town» that he'd gotten to know during the «Beta Test». It was disappointing. Not only were the buildings completely unfamiliar, the entire aesthetic of the buildings had been completely changed. It didn't look _bad_ , in fact it probably looked better than what he was used to, but _still._ It wasn't what he expected.

Within a few minutes, his disappointment quickly morphed into annoyance as he realised that the size of the «Starting City» has been greatly increased. In the «Beta Test», Kirito could have jogged from one end of the town to the other in five minutes tops, but now, jogging in a straight line didn't even seem to bring him much closer to the edge of the «City».

 _The «Beta Test» population was 1,000 players,_ Kirito supposed. _They had to expand it, otherwise 100,000 players would never fit._ Knowing this didn't improve his mood, though.

* * *

Through his dark mood, Kirito noticed someone following him, about thirty feet back. Kirito took a left turn down an alley, and then a right, jogging all the way. After a while, he took a surreptitious glance back.

He was still being followed.

Alarm bells began to ring in Kirito's head. Was he really unlucky enough to meet a «Player Killer» five minutes into the «game»? That was unlikely - Kirito only had the starter items, none of which was valuable. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure what items he had. But he was sure there was a beginner weapon somewhere in his inventory.

So if this guy wanted a fight, Kirito was prepared.

Now, how to equip the weapon without alerting his stalker...? The «Menu» would work, but calling it up required a pinch gesture and a series of selections, which would be too slow. Was there a faster way?

Ah.

"«System Y», can you equip my strongest weapon?"

A «Plain Rapier» popped into existence with the usual shower of blue polygons. This personal assistant was _GOOD_.

Kirito whirled around to face his surprised stalker with a shout.

"«Linear»!"

His «Rapier» glowed blue for a split second as he launched himself at his opponent. Kirito hadn't felt this in a four months. The feeling of using a «Sword Skill» was the first thing he'd recognised in this new and revamped «Aincrad».

The feeling of time slowing down as he cut through the air, the sharp point slicing towards the stranger's horrified face, his palms raised in _surrender_ -

 _uh what-_

 _wait wait WAIT this might be a MISTAKE-_

Kirito attempted to drag his «Rapier» to the side in mid-flight, hoping that he could force himself to miss-

with a loud CRASH the point of the «Rapier» hit the brick wall behind the stranger, bending and bending and bending almost into a semicircle before it finally snapped in a shower of polygons, and Kirito was left empty-handed, half a meter from a very shaken, possibly dangerous stranger.

"Uh, «System Y», can you equip my _next_ strongest weapon?"

With a burst of polygons, a «Red Apple» appeared in my hand.

" _The hell is this?_ "

The smooth female voice spoke out of nowhere, sounding mildly apologetic. "It heals you, but because you're out of conventional weapons, Kirito, you can try throwing this with «Single Shot» for a bit of damage."

"..."

The stranger laughed instead. "I bet your single shot would still hurt me pretty bad!"

Kirito started. "You can hear that voice?"

"The female voice? Yeah, of course I can?" He frowned. "Uhh... Can you? Or are hallucinations a thing here?"

The stranger's comment broke the tension somewhat. Kirito nearly laughed, but suppressed it. "Yeah, it's the «personal assistant», apparently." _Back to the point._ "Who are you and why are you following me?"

"I'm Klein! You're Kirito, I take it? I'm not trying to rob you or anything, I just saw you legging it at the central plaza and thought you looked experienced. Sorry for alarming you. Peace?" He offered a handshake.

Kirito considered it. This Klein seemed pretty entertaining and harmless, so Kirito shook his hand.

"By the way, Kirito, did you play in the beta?"

"Yeah, I was a «Beta Tester». They changed everything a lot, though, so I'm quite lost too."

"That was an amazing skill you used there. Linear, was it? Can you teach me to use it?"

"It's pronounced «Linear»."

"Linear?"

"No, you need to say the double pointy cap things for anything «in-game», otherwise it looks strange as heck."

"«Linear»?"

"Yup, much better. «Linear» is a beginner «Sword Skill» which you'll be able to use with a «Rapier». Get «System Y» to equip it."

"System Y, equip my rapier!"

"Pointy caps..."

"Oh. System Y, equip my rapier!"

"Uh... Not quite..." Kirito sighed inwardly. Trying to teach this guy would take a while. "Let's go find somewhere with actual monsters that you can train on, okay?"

* * *

It took some time for Klein to get familiar enough with «Linear» that he could consistently activate it. Now he was trying to hit a «Frenzy Boar» with it, which was more of a challenge.

Kirito was studying the map of «Floor 1». The developers had really changed the «Starting City». Aside from the «Central Plaza», everything else had shifted location. But the new layout was interesting. Although the size of the «City» seemed to have increased by thirty to fifty times, it seemed that every building had been purposefully placed. Facilities were easy to get to from almost anywhere in the city, and now that Kirito had the big picture, the layout was logical and easy to remember. Even to a novice it was obvious that this was a masterpiece of urban planning. Yet he doubted that «Argus» could have hired someone like this, especially with their tight budget from the massive «NerveGear» discounts.

"Hey Klein, do you keep up with «Argus» news?"

"I only know the rumors. Why?"

"Whoever planned this «Starting City» is really good. Do you think they hired someone from the town planners?"

Klein thought for a second. "Doubt it. I heard the Akihiko guy is really smart, though. Supposedly he coded the entire translation engine by himself, in one night."

"Okay, that's just impossible. It's an AI. You don't code that overnight."

"Well, I'm just saying what I heard."

"Well, then it's time you question your sources more." Kirito went back to studying the map.

Suddenly Klein gave a yelp, making Kirito jump. "Look, Klein, getting hit doesn't hurt that much, stop be a baby."

Klein shook his head furiously and tapped his empty wrist with his index finger. "No, no, it's one minute to midnight! The «Opening Ceremony»!"

"Ah..." Kirito couldn't help but facepalm. "That's probably my fault. I lost track of time."

This didn't help Klein, who was clearly panicking. "I'm supposed to meet my friends at the «Ceremony»!"

"There's no way we can get back in time. Unless you have a teleport crystal? Personally, I don't care about the «Ceremony», but if it's really important to you, there's a live-stream." In the distance, a gong began to chime. "In any case, Happy New Year."

Klein opened his mouth to reply. But before he could make a sound, the two players shattered into polygons.

* * *

 _What?_

 _You just teleported,_ said Kirito's brain.

Instinctively, Kirito looked around for Klein, but he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

It took a few seconds, but eventually Kirito realized where he was - the «Central Plaza» in the «Starting City». So the GMs had teleported all players to location of the «Opening Ceremony», which was nice of them. In the back of his mind, he registered the sound of the gong, still chiming, along with the sound of a cheering crowd and scattered wishes of "Happy New Year!".

Kirito didn't fancy crowds, so he was very eager to get out of there.

"«System Y», when does the «Opening Ceremony» end? I have places I need to be. Basically anywhere but here."

Kirito waited, but there was no response, which struck him as odd.

"«System Y», you there?"

Still nothing. But overhead, in the dark night sky, a small ball of light appeared, and expanded, and kept expanding until it turned into a shape of a human the size of a skyscraper, hovering in clear view of everyone in the «Central Plaza». The light slowly waned, and then a smiling man in a white coat beamed down at the crown.

"Happy New Year to everyone! My name is Kayaba Akihiko from the development team of «Sword Art Online»." The figure spoke with a calm, commanding voice that seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. "I'm very glad to see that there are exactly 100,000 people online right now. In other words, the server is at full capacity! I am also glad to see 340,027 people watching the live-stream of this «event». Thank you for helping to this «Opening Ceremony» into such a great success."

The crowd cheered, but Kirito didn't. There was something wrong.

The figure continued. "I would like to thank you on behalf of «Argus Technologies», but unfortunately I am unable to do so, as this «game» is no longer the property of «Argus», only Kayaba Akihiko."

 _What?_

Around Kirito, the crowd fell very silent.

The figure continued speaking. "As of one minute ago, I have disabled the ability to «log out». All 100,000 of you are now trapped in this «game», with no way out."

Immediately the crowd erupted in shouts and screams, but the white figure waved a hand and disabled «Voice» for every player in the game.

"Please, do not interrupt. This is important. Now that you are trapped in the game, I must warn you that any attempt to remove the «NerveGear», or tamper with it in any way, will cause the «NerveGear» to explode, killing the wearer and anyone nearby."

The figure paused momentarily, and flicked a finger, opening three small windows in midair. Each window was playing a small video, showing-

Kirito's stomach lurched, and he couldn't continue watching.

"Unfortunately, it seems that this warning has come too late for three of our players. Their families were watching this stream, and attempted to remove the «NerveGear». I should hope that none of the remaining 99,997 will suffer the same fate."

Kirito felt a chill down his spine. This had to be a joke. There was no explosive in the «NerveGear»! How- But the videos-

"This is my game, so let me explain the rules. In one year exactly - in 365 days - every single one of you here will die. Your «NerveGear» is set to explode then, regardless of what happens. There are only two ways to prevent this."

The figure raised a finger. "Option One, clear all hundred floors in «Aincrad» before the year is up." The figure raised another finger. "Option Two, remove the «NerveGear» from all players. But it's not that easy."

"Firstly, if at any point in time a player's health reaches zero, his «NerveGear» will explode instantly. In other words, if a player dies in-game, he doesn't respawn - he dies in real life. Secondly, if a «NerveGear» is tampered with in any way, be it with a hammer, a screwdriver, a drill, a crowbar, or anything else you might think of, it will explode. Any questions?"

The figure flicked an arm, and the crowd could speak again. Kirito was felt deafened by the sudden cascade of angry shouts and despaired shrieks, but the man was apparently unfazed. After a moment, he cast «Silence» again, and spoke.

"Regarding disconnection - if a player is disconnected from the server, his «NerveGear» will not explode - for 60 minutes only. If it is tampered with during that time, it will explode. If he is reconnected - and his «avatar» is found to be dead - it will explode. Otherwise he should be fine."

In the back of his mind, Kirito was mildly surprised that the man could understand the crowd speaking, but that wasn't really his main concern right now.

"Most of you, though, aren't asking about connection issues. You're asking, 'why'? Why am I doing such a seemingly pointless act, and becoming a murderer? Let me assure you that this is not pointless, nor am I a murderer. I have not killed anyone, and nor will I. What I do is simply to create a game and explain the rules. The rules are the murderers. No one has to die. In fact my wish is that no one will die. However I have made these rules to be like the forces of nature - nothing you shout, or cry, or scream, will change the fact that these rules exist, and that they will kill you for breaking them."

 _But you are a murderer,_ thought Kirito, _because no one would have died without your game in place. You are a man who drops another into a tank of sharks, saying that he just has to swim out._

"What then is the purpose of this game?" The figure swept an arm before him. "I ask you what is the purpose of life? The answer is that most people have no idea what their purpose of life is. They know that they need one, but they are unable to find one. They while their time away, entertaining themselves with false purpose found in games, shows, stories. But they die, achieving nothing."

"So then, I give you purpose. I am giving everyone a purpose. Each player in this game holds a hundred thousand lives in their hands. Clear the game, and you shall save a hundred thousand. Fail, and you shall save no one. For those outside - break the game, and you can save everyone. But fail, and you will kill the one you try to save." The figure paused. "Or, you could sit by and wait to be saved, which is what most of you will do. But keep the deadline in mind."

 _You're mental,_ thought Kirito. _There's no other explanation._

"I am not just a bystander in this game. I stake my life as well. The police are welcome to arrest me, to torture me, to execute me. But they will find that the game will go on." The figure shrugged.

"Every day will be a challenge. People will move on, let go, give up. But someone has to fight." The figure looked down, staring at the crowd. Kirito was horribly sure that the figure was staring straight at him. "You have 1 year. You have 1 life. Spend it well."

"Your time starts now. Let the «Game» begin."


End file.
